


Mcyt/dsmp oneshots

by Trashcan_mar



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (will had more later), AUs, Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BUNCH OF AUS, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found family dynamic might play into a bunch of these, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Loss, Multi, Tags Are Hard, hurt and no comfort, major character deaths either appear on screen or are implied, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashcan_mar/pseuds/Trashcan_mar
Summary: (These will mainly be about the rp characters and not the actual CCs!)This is going to a bunch of random one-shots. No parts are connected or further expanded unless I say so. There will ships but only with creators that consent to it. If any of those creators change their mind and are no longer comfortable with it I'll take those ones down without hesitation.(I might take request but I'm still deciding)
Relationships: (Will add these later)
Kudos: 19





	1. Rules and request

Hi, hello, welcome. I won't talk much and I wanna make some things more clear. 

There might be shipping but no smut. I don't feel comfortable with writing or reading smut. 

\- No sexualizing minors, that's illegal, and the minor CCs and I, myself are highly uncomfortable with that shit!!

\- With that, any aging up will not be sexual.

\- Actual shipping will mostly be fluff or fluff and angst. 

\- If you request an Au, please let me know who the original creator of that AU is. Some creators don't want random people writing their Au without consent or at all.

\- If you do request something, I might not get to that request right away. 

With all that I hope that any one-shots I upload that you guys enjoy!!


	2. The flame that burns bright at night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Phil awakes one night to find a lonesome demon feeling down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demoninnit AU, 
> 
> CW// burning and scars (Nothing too graphic)

When the demon first showed up, no one knew how to act. Happy he was back, sad because he wasn’t the same kid, mad, mad that there wasn’t anything to do. Nothing to help him. The demon was the same as when he was alive. 

Tommy was the same case as Wilbur when he came back. Major memory loss, but he did remember something. Such as the discs, Tubbo, and some parts of the war. If he was ever questioned about anything or anyone else, the demon gave the same answer. 

He didn’t remember. He would apologize after it. The demon seemed to be embarrassed about it. Ranboo and Ghostbur were usually the most understanding of it. Phil had grown used to this so he never pushed questions onto him. 

Techno never asked questions. The demon would harass him the most. The demon would spout off tales of when he was in hell or the nether. He never specified what the place was. The demon talked about how the piglin was a huge deal down there. 

Tubbo and Tommy hang out the most. It was weird in the beginning, the two didn’t know how to reconnect. It did not take long for the two to fall back into being wacky kids. Causing chaos wherever they went. 

Everything seemed alright, not perfect but nothing they couldn’t handle. 

Phil awoke in the middle of the night. He sat up, as he felt freezing air brush against his face. His mouth felt dry as the desert. Giving a small cough before leaving the security of his bed. The older blonde made his way out of the room. 

He walked downstairs. The quiet of the house was suffocating. He sometimes wished he hadn’t moved out. Though he knew that the piglin needed his space. 

He reached the bottom, as he passed multiple framed pictures. The memories burnt into the wall. As there was also a small burn mark there too. A lingering reminder of the fire demon’s presentence. 

Phil made it to the kitchen. Not soon after getting a small glass of water. As he downed it, he noticed the warm light coming from the small sitting room. 

His eyes landed on the demon. It seemed like he was holding onto something. The demon didn’t seem to notice Phil, as he stood in the doorway staring at Tommy. It wasn’t until the older blonde placed himself next to the demon. The sudden movement almost made him burn the wooden frame. Jumping a bit before swinging his head to look at the man. 

“God damn it, Phil, you scared the hell out of me!” The demon hissed before his neck craned back down at the picture. Phil laughed the remark as he peaked over Tommy’s shoulder. Now fully seeing that it was a picture of his human self. Phil remembered when that was taken. Tommy was probably a few years younger in it. Not yet degraded by war and betrayal. 

The demon stared at it, the flames of his hair low. The heat of the demon’s aura wasn’t as intense, it was almost not even there. Phil scouted closer next to him. Now seeing the demon frowning at the image. His shoulders were slumped. 

“What’s wrong?” Phil asked, putting a hand on the demon’s shoulder. The demon didn’t face away from the picture. Instead replying in a soft tone, his eyes not even glancing up at him. 

“Was I a bad person, Phil?” his voice wavering near the end. Phil stared at him, appalled at the question. The silence crept back, with only the small crackling and popping sound. 

“Why would you think that?” The older one of the two finally piped up, Tommy looked up at him. His flames grew bright. Glaring at Phil as a burning sensation filled his chest.

“I died! I was sent to… I’m a demon!” He cried as the wooden frame lit up in his hands. 

“Whenever I go to Dream SMP, everyone tells me I'm better now, or they tell me that they wished I was like this before!” The demon wailed, as lava tears started gushing from his eyes. 

Phil knew he was going to regret this, but he didn’t care at the moment. He pulled the demon into an embrace. Even though pain started to shoot through his body, again he didn’t care. He had failed him once and he didn’t want to fail him again. 

“You’re really stupid, old man.” The demon sniffed, as he detached from the older man’s arms. The smell of burning flesh filled the air. The demon laughed, as Phil tried to chuckle but the pain was overwhelming. 

“Hold still,” Tommy requested, as he rushed out of the room. The older blonde didn’t have the strength to. The demon came racing back into the room with potions in his arms. Throwing some of them on the old man. Minor burns were healed in an instant, but potions wouldn’t fix every scar. 

A wave of panic ran through the demon. Phil reassured him that he was going to be fine. Tommy explained that he wasn’t scared of that, he was worried that Techno would think he hurt him on purpose. Again, Phil reassured him that it was going to be fine. 

Taking a swig of a fire-resistance potion, Phil opened his arms again. Tommy was hesitant but quickly dove in for a huge. The demon relaxed as his arms wrapped around him. Human hugs weren’t the best, but Tommy couldn’t deny this one was probably the best. 

Phil didn’t know how much time had passed, but he attempted to release. The demon was asleep. He slowly let go and laid the demon down on the couch. Grabbing a close by the cover, that he knew that would simply be burnt when the demon awoke and tossed it on him. 

He walked up the stairs. Entering his still cold room and looking out the window. It was nearing dawn. Phil sighed and got back into bed. As the morning light reached into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hope you enjoyed it, this is my au and I've wanted to explore it more. If you have any questions I'll be happy to answer them. As well as critique. 
> 
> I hope you have a good day, don't forget to get something to drink or eat.


	3. Snowy day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snow evening quickly turns into a storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mom!Puffy Au!

It was midday, Snow had covered the terrain. As it kept falling as the house was filled with warmth. The sheep hybrid was lost in an old book of her’s, the house was peaceful and let Puffy get more entranced. She cozied up in her chair, which laid next to the fireplace. The only sound keeping her company was the crackles and pops of the flames. Eating away slowly at the fresh wood she had put in.

She glanced up from the book and immediately jumped. The sudden appearance of her second-oldest, without even a peep or creak of the wooden floor. After realizing who stood in front of her, Puffy eased her shoulders. She soon put down the book and gave a soft stare at the child.

“Didn’t mean to scare you, Puff.” She said in her innocent voice, she gently swayed side to side. 

“It’s alright, my little rosebud.” Puffy laughed as patted the child’s head. Then ruffling her brunette hair. The child let out a small giggle and looked back at the ewe hybrid. 

Puffy knew that look. Her oldest had pulled it many times when he was younger. 

“What do you, Rosebud?” Puffy asked the child, the kid was surprised by this question. As Puffy raised an eyebrow at her. She dropped the dramatic look.

“Well, I wanted to know if we could go outside and play?” The girl questioned, she waited for an answer. Swaying impatiently, Puffy looked out a close-by window. The sheep got up and moved towards it. Rubbing off some of the frosts that were latched onto it. 

Puffy gazed outside. Even if everything was coated by snow, it wasn’t too high. Small specs fall from the sky but nothing too heavy. Still fairly bright as well. 

“Sure, go put your winter gear on,” Puffy replied, she didn’t have to turn around when she heard the rushing footsteps up the stairs. She turned to see her youngest was watching from above. She gave a curt nod and that sent him off too. 

She looked back outside again. There wasn’t a lot of snow but it was more than normal. The sheep hybrid made her way down the bottom floor’s hallway. She approached the last on the right. She knocked on the door and was greeted by a groan. Her oldest swung open the door. 

“Sorry to bother you, Dream, but could you watch your younger siblings out in the snow?” She looked down at her oldest. Awaiting an answer. The smiling mask stared back at her, but she knew that he probably had an annoyed face on. 

“Fine,” He sighed and quickly shut the door. Puffy walked out the hallway and saw her two youngest putting on their winter gear. Her youngest was struggling. 

The ewe hybrid went to aid him. Bending down and helping with his coat. Wrapping a light purple scarf around him. Her second oldest was already done. The two were ready but had to wait for Dream. 

When the two heard the door open from down the hallway. Puffy heard the door opened. Winter didn’t come often and the two were now fully able to do things on their own. With this, they were impatient as much as they were excited. The youngest not showing it as much as the second oldest. 

Dream dragged himself to the front door. Puffy held in her laugh and patted the tetchy teen on the back. As the three walked out of the small cottage that laid inside a small hill. 

Purpled and Hannah started to make snowballs. Launching them back and forth and at times missing. Dream lingered on the sidelines. Semi-ignoring his younger siblings. The two younglings ran further away from the cottage. Dream following behind, he wanted to go back home. It wasn’t dark, and the forest around them was fragile. Heck, the village was closeby too. 

Purpled watched his older brother as he leaned against the tree. Hannah took the chance to perfect her aim. Hurling the snowball right at the back of Purpled’s head. It somehow missed him and hit Dream right in the chest. Hannah shrieked, Dream patted the snow off his chest and angrily murmured something. 

The brunette panicked and ran further into the forest. Dream raced after her, quickly forming a snowball in his hands. 

Purpled decided to go back to the cottage. As the two chased each other in the forest. Dream finally caught up to her and blasted her with the snowball. She hit the ground. It was a few seconds of silence, Dream feared that he hurt her. Until she let a laugh. He let out a relieved chuckle and helped his little one up from the snow. 

They looked back and noticed they were pretty from the cottage. To the point where they couldn’t even see the cottage anymore. Dream looked down at Hannah. She wore a concerned frown and scanned the area with her eyes. 

“Were really far from home.” She let out a whimper, she then felt a hand grip her shoulder. Not in a tight, but almost in a comforting way.

“Don’t worry,” 

“Look, we left a track, we’ll be back home in a matter of minutes.” Dream reassured Hannah, along with that he pointed to the line of boot prints. Hannah instantly took Dream’s hand and they started back to their home.

Back at the cottage, Puffy filled two mugs with hot chocolate. She grabbed the cups and walked into the living room. Purpled sat on the couch wrapped up in a duvet. Puffy sat her mug down and handed Purpled his. 

“Hey, Purp, do you think they are closeby?” Puffy asked her youngest, he cringed at the nickname but brushed it off. 

“Maybe,” He answered, Puffy sighed. She paced back and forth, her nerves eating her alive. She looked out the window. She noticed that the sky was graying. Snow started to fall faster. This wasn’t good she thought, not at all. 

The winds howled, harsh and unforgiving. Dream attempted to stay on the tracks. It was hard to see in the mask and the darkening scenery wasn’t helping. Hannah covered her face. Trusting the older one to lead them.

They soon arrived at a cross-path. This was a problem. Both track visible but lead in different ways. Dream was drifted in and out of the haze. He chose to follow one track that seemed right to him. Hannah was being pulled along. Hoping that they were going the right way.

Dream looked down at the younger one. He stopped, Hannah was confused when she was suddenly draped in another coat. She was then hoisted onto his back. He continued forward. Hannah holds on tight and Dream tries to push on but the cold is overwhelming.

He soon sees a figure in the distance. His vision was beginning to blur but he knew there was someone there. He started running to the person in question. Assuming it was Puffy.

“Mom!” He called out, with that, another figure revealed itself. A light appeared and helped see them better. The first figure was tall, he again assumed it was his mother. Though, the second figure didn’t look like Purpled. The second figure was taller, too tall to be his little brother. They were maybe the same height. 

Before Dream could fully see him, he collapsed. He heard Hannah freak and footsteps in the distance. The soft glow coming closer.

Puffy had gathered her winter gear and rushed out the cottage. Normally she wouldn’t leave her youngest alone, but her other two hadn’t shown up yet. The sheep hybrid started into the forest. 

“Dream, Rosebud!” The ewe hybrid cried out. 

“Rosebud!” 

“Dream!”

“Hannah, Dream!”

“Duckling!” With each shout, the pit in Puffy’s stomach grew. Her face grew heated as tears started to fall from her eyes. 

“Kids!” She called out, her hope starting to die. Scared to move forward she also feared if she didn’t she wouldn’t find them. The sheep hybrid whipped her head around, looking each way. 

Then, a light in the distance. With newfound confidence, or maybe just adrenaline. Puffy raced to the light. Again calling their names. She hoped that at least one of them would call out. 

She was then met with not just her kids, but two cloaked figures. Dream was out cold, and being carried by one of the strangers. Puffy didn’t care and pulled Hannah into an embrace. She buried her face in the ewe hybrid’s chest. 

Dream woke up in his bed. His muscles ached and slowly sat up. His mask sat on the nightstand. Grabbing it and putting it on. He got up, a little unstable but finally got to his door. He opened the door and walked into the hallway and looked into the living room.

Slowly moving into the room, he jumped at the sudden sneeze. He looked over at the couch and saw Hannah huddled in a blanket on the couch. She had a flushed face and was sniffling. 

He then noticed another person who sat in front of the fireplace. The kid was around his age or looked at it. With long black hair. The kid turned back to the fire. Dream was confused, before he could question the kids, his mom popped out of the kitchen. 

Behind her was another kid. He was as tall as her and was watching over Purpled. She then quickly embraced Dream. He felt her arms wrap around him.

“I’m glad you’re alright, my duckling,” Puffy said gratefully, Dream didn’t know what the say, so he just hugged her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't why but I wanted to make Hannah and Purpled Dream's siblings. Also, the two strangers are Sapnap and Punz.


End file.
